First Time For Everything
by Sakura478
Summary: There are firsts in every relationship that define it. The first meeting, the first kiss, every first is what leads to the next chapter in the relationship. These firsts don't always happen at the best time, or in the most romantic place but in that moment they are perfection. Ichiruki. Ichigo/Rukia. Oneshot.


Hey, this is my second bleach oneshot and my fourth Ichiruki story. I hope you enjoy this story:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

First Meeting

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The words buzzed over Rukia's head. She didn't need to listen to some human speak. It's not like they could see her ignore them. Besides, she was far too interested in finding that immense spirit pressure she had sensed earlier. She had thought it was one of the hollows she had killed earlier but the spirit pressure seemed to be not unlike a soul reaper's, although much weaker.

Rukia sensed the spirit pressure flare, almost as if it was angry. She grasped onto her zankpakuto and began to pull it from its sheath.

"Hey, put that thing away, you're not slicing me up!"

She continued to ignore the loud human and looked around the small bedroom. The pressure seemed really close but she didn't see anyone around, besides the obnoxious boy who was still yelling.

"I feel it," she said sensing the spirit pressure. Before she could further her search a large force slammed into her lower back forcing her to the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Rukia stared blankly at the floor as the idea of him being able to see her crossed her mind. But that was impossible, there was no wa-

"If you think you're a burglar you're not a very good one," he said. "For starters, you shouldn't talk to yourself." Rukia turned around shocked.

"But you kicked me," she said shocked. "But I can't be seen by ordinary humans. Are you saying you can see me?"

"Well considering it was my foot that I planted in your behind, you tell me," he said smartly.

"You were the one I saw in town earlier," she said. "I remember."

"Boy, nothing gets by you," he said. Rukia ignored that remark and placed her hand on his cheek.

"How very strange," she said turning his head. "You look normal but you must be defective in some way," she mused. He slapped her hand away much to her surprise.

"I'll show you defective," he spat. He attempted to kick her but Rukia used his leg as a stepping stool and hopped over him causing him to fall.

"Who are you," he asked his voice gruff.

"You want to know, then I'll tell you," she said turning to him. "I am a soul reaper."

* * *

First Time He Considered Her A Friend

Ichigo ran towards where the hollow was attacking his family. He could feel Yuzu's and Karin's spiritual pressures jumping all over the place. They were panicking, and he wasn't close enough to help them yet. He could also sense that Rukia had some questions about his mother.

_"I know you want to ask me about my mother's death, don't you?"_

_"Would you answer me if I did? That's your business. All I know is that for you, it's a deep jagged wound. And because of that I don't know what words to say. I don't know how to ask you about it without drudging up your pain all over again, without tearing your heart completely apart. I'll wait for now but when you want to talk, when you feel like you're ready to tell me about it"_

"I'll be there to listen," she said out loud. Ichigo didn't look at her but instead kept running towards where he could sense both his sisters and the hollow. Despite that, he was sure that Rukia could feel how thankful he was.

She truly was a good friend.

* * *

First Time He Made Her Heart Beat Quickly (Without Fear)

Despite what everyone liked to think the two really were just friends. Even after he rescued her she felt nothing for him but companionship. It was odd that now her heart was starting to act up.

"Hey Rukia are you sure it's ok that I'm here," Ichigo asked looking at all the staring women. The Shinigami Women Association had finally found a spot for their pool. When Rukia had said she was going to the soul society, Ichigo had immediately requested to accompany her. She had mentioned she was going swimming and he had turned around and choked out a 'I'm going'.

Now Ichigo was standing in front of a group of single shinigami women.

Shirtless.

Rukia could see why they were staring. Ichigo had a lean body that was covered in tight muscles. Every time he moved you could see his muscles move under his skin and it was drool worthy. Rukia had seen him shirtless before but this time it seemed...different. Apparently everyone else thought the same thing since none of them had bothered to blink their eyes since they had arrived.

"Um guys, you're staring," Rukia said walking towards a lounge chair. She knew that if he caught her staring at him, he would use it as blackmail in the future and she refused to subject herself to that.

"Who wouldn't," Rangiku muttered her small bikini showing enough cleavage to make Rukia cringe.

"You guys are animals", Rukia told the group of gawking women. The only one who seemed unaffected was Yachiru.

"Why is everyone staring at Ichi," she asked looking up at Rukia. Before she could answer, Rangiku wrapped her arms around the petite lieutenant's shoulders.

"Because he is one hot piece of man candy," she said fanning herself. It only made her bikini stick even more to her boobs much to Rukia's chagrin.

"Um Rukia." Rukia turned to see Ichigo standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "Are we swimming or not," he asked gruffly. Rukia could tell he was embarrassed but she didn't comment on it. She didn't want to say more than necessary because she might end up blurting out about how her heart was about to come out of her chest. It didn't help that he was really close and she was eye level with his chest. His sculpted, defined-

"We're swimming," Rukia said, stopping that thought in it's tracks. She slipped her sundress off and sat it on the chair. When she looked back at Ichigo his face was flushed and his eyes were bugging out. "Is something wrong", Rukia asked and Ichigo shook his head rapidly.

"N-no nothing's w-wrong", Ichigo stammered. Rukia watched his eyes flicker down and she too turned red. She tried to ignore the sense of satisfaction that she got when she realized he was looking.

"Y-you pervert," she snapped and she sent Ichigo flying. Right into the pool. Ichigo came up spluttering from inhaling too much water.

"MIDGET!"

Rukia just ignored the pervert and started talking to Momo. That pervert could go die for all she cared. The only reason she felt weird was because of hormones. She didn't like the moron.

No matter how nice his abs were.

* * *

First Date

"Shit," Ichigo cursed as the acid burned through his shoulder. Him and Rukia were on their way home from school when a hollow had cut in front of their path. Said hollow was now being a pain in the ass.

"Ichigo! Be careful," Rukia scolded. Ichigo ignored her and jumped up in front of the hollow and swung his zankpakuto down, cutting the hollow's mask in half. Ichigo landed on the ground and he saw Rukia had already changed back into her gigai. Ichigo went back into his own body, which was waiting on a bench since he hadn't had time to hide it.

Ichigo dusted off his uniform and grabbed his bag and started to make his way home with Rukia right behind him. After a while he heard a deep growl that didn't belong to a hollow.

"I guess I'm a little hungry," Rukia said rubbing her stomach. Ichigo thought that was an understatement.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," Ichigo said and Rukia perked up.

"Can we get some dango?"

"Sure, whatever makes your stomach stop growling its annoying," Ichigo said and he winced when Rukia's bag made contact with his head.

"Ow! What the hell midget!"

"Baka," she snapped before walking off towards the main road. Ichigo easily caught up with her and he glared at her until they got to the shop.

"Evening folks, are you eating here or getting something to go," the elderly man at the counter asked.

"We will be eating here," Rukia said before stepping up to the counter. Ichigo rolled his eyes at her before looking the menu up and down. Ichigo wasn't crazy about dango, but he knew it was Rukia's favorite and he found that he had eaten more of it since she'd moved in than in all the years he had lived without her.

Hm, life without Rukia it was almost hard to imagine at this point.

"Baka its your turn."

Although at the moment it didn't sound too bad.

"I'll have the same thing as her," Ichigo told the man pulling out his wallet and handing the man a bill. The man quickly rang up their order and Ichigo heard the chef in the back putting together their food.

"So," the old man began before smiling at them. "How long have you two been together?" If Ichigo had any liquid in his mouth he would have spit it all over the elderly man.

"W-We're not together." The old man looked disappointed before a mischievous twinkle entered his eye.

"Not yet," the man corrected and Ichigo found his usually quite active vocal chords were currently on vacation. How convenient.

"Here's your food," the cook said handing them their food. Ichigo snatched it up and took a table as far away from the counter as possible.

"Jeez Ichigo, you act like he just told you he thought you had nice ass," Rukia said chuckling before taking a big bite out of her dango.

"How can you be so calm about this? Doesn't it bug you?"

Rukia chewed thoughtfully and them swallowed before giving Ichigo a condescending look.

"It's not like he's the first person to ever say something like that before. I've been hearing stuff like that for years," Rukia told him and Ichigo felt his neck heat up.

"Doesn't make it any less weird," he muttered and he saw Rukia shoot him a shrewd look.

"You think I'm weird?"

"No," Ichigo protested. "Well you are actually, but what I meant was us, you know, together. That's weird right," he looked up at her and she looked back.

"I don't know, do you think it's weird?"

"Don't you?"

Rukia didn't answer and Ichigo got up and threw his food out and Rukia quickly followed. He felt like there was a tension between them that there hadn't been a few minutes before and he cursed himself for making things weird. He still wanted to know her answer though.

The two arrived home and Rukia darted up the stairs while Ichigo sat down on the couch next to Karin who was watching reruns of Inuyasha. They sat there in silence until the commercial break where Karin turned to him.

"You want to know what the most annoying part of Inuyasha is," she asked him and Ichigo looked down at her.

"Inuyasha's voice."

"No, the fact that for a hundred episodes we have to watch Kagome and Inuyasha dance around their feelings. There is nothing more annoying than watching two people who obviously like each other attempt to stay just friends," she told him and Ichigo thought her eyes looked rather harsh considering she was just talking about fictional characters.

"I suppose."

"Ichigo I love you but what the hell are you doing down here," Karin asked him and Ichigo frowned at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you just went on a date with Rukia and yet you're down here watching anime. Doesn't that sound wrong to you?"

"It wasn't a date," Ichigo told her and Karin rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Get the hell off my couch."

Ichigo glared at her but he went upstairs and threw open his bedroom door to see Rukia lying on his bed her face buried in a shoujo manga. She looked up at him briefly before going back to her book. Ichigo sat down at his desk and started studying for the English quiz that was scheduled for next class. He continued to do so until he heard his bed creak as Rukia sat up. He turned around to see her stretching and she nimbly hopped from his bed to the ground.

"I'm going to bed," she told him shortly before heading over to the closet. She had her knee up on the bed when Ichigo heard her mumble something under her breath.

"What," he asked not hearing her.

"I said no."

"No to what?"

"No it wouldn't be weird, for us to be together."

Ichigo watched her in shock as she slammed the closet door shut. He continued to stare at the door until he forced himself to look back at his notes. He felt his lips twitch slightly and he was glad that Rukia couldn't see him.

His huge grin might have creeped her out.

* * *

First Kiss

"You're such an idiot!"

"Shut up!"

Rukia glared at Ichigo as she tied a bandage around his shoulder. She pressed down as she tied it and she was pleased that he let out a little hiss. He narrowed his eyes at her but she payed him no mind.

"That hurts midget!"

"Well that's what you get for being so stupid."

"I was just trying to help," Ichigo protested. Rukia pulled the bandages even tighter and she scoffed as he howled.

"I had it under control. You weren't even in your soul reaper form! You could have died," she told him and he frowned.

"Better me than you," he said looking down at the ground and Rukia felt her expression soften.

"I wasn't going to die. I was fine," she whispered and Ichigo looked over at her.

"You scared me," he told her. "I don't know what I would do if you...," he shook his head at that and bit his lip. Rukia placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry for scaring you but you have to trust me," she told him tilting his head up. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise."

"Promise," she whispered and she gulped as his eyes bore into hers. Ichigo placed his hand over hers holding it to his cheek. Rukia brushed her fingers down his cheek and she found herself leaning forward as Ichigo brought his hand to the back of her head.

Often in books they say that when you kiss someone you can feel the sparks but Rukia didn't feel sparks when she kissed Ichigo. It was more like a warm pressure on her chest, like a fire was roasting in place of where her heart was supposed to be.

It felt like home.

* * *

First Time They Said I Love You

Ichigo ducked right before a soccer ball connected with the brick wall behind him. He scowled as he saw both of the devils responsible crack up.

"Oi! Watch it!"

"Relax Ichi-nii, she didn't even hit you," Karin said running over to grab the ball. Ichigo growled as Karin turned around and his anger only increased as Rukia stuck her tongue out at him while his sister had her back turned.

"Did you see that," he asked while Karin spun the soccer ball on her finger.

"Did I see what? You're such a weirdo," she said dismissively before going back out onto the soccer field. Rukia grinned at him before joining his sister. It was just the two of them playing and Ichigo was glad because both had been releasing massive amounts of spiritual pressure during the game. He was surprised that a hollow hadn't happened upon the makeshift soccer game.

"Ok it's your turn to start Rukia-nee." Ichigo's felt his chest contract almost painfully when Karin used the now familiar nickname. He didn't know when or who started it but he was touched. It meant a lot to him that his sisters accepted Rukia so much.

The relationship between Rukia and himself had changed. It had been two months since their first kiss and there had been a lot, _a lot, _more since then. Ichigo knew their friends were starting to suspect something and his family also seemed to be eyeing the two of them differently. Ichigo didn't mind people knowing they were together, he was just worried about what would happen if word reached soul society. He knew Rukia was only staying in Karakura as a thank-you to him for his help with Aizen and everything else that seemed to go wrong in the soul society. He didn't know if that thank-you extended to dating one of their lieutenants. Somehow he doubted it.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo ran over to the soccer field just as a hollow jumped down to land right where he'd been standing.

"It is just not my day," Ichigo grumbled before Rukia's gloved hand met his face. She too released her gigai and Ichigo watched as Karin moved both their bodies to the side of the field, her eyes trained on the oversized hollow that was currently licking it's lips.

"Mmmm, two soul reapers and a cutie with some delicious spiritual pressure. It appears to be my day," the hollow said chuckling.

"Well at least someone is having a good day," Ichigo muttered and Rukia elbowed him.

"Save your pouting for later," she scolded and Ichigo glared at her before grasping the hilt of Zangetsu.

"Let's just get this over with."

Ichigo surged forward and with one sweep took off the hollow's arm. It let out a ear piercing screech and Ichigo hissed before landing on the ground. He covered his ears and he saw the hollow grasp at the stub where it's arm used to be. The hollow fixed it's empty eye sockets on him and Ichigo saw it raise it's now glowing hand, but before he could even see what it's powers were Rukia stepped in.

"BAKUDUDO SAI!"

Ichigo jumped out of the way as the blades surrounded the hollow. The hollow roared as it found itself unable to move. Rukia smirked at Ichigo but the smirk quickly fell when with a loud growl the hollow broke the kido.

"Shit," Ichigo murmured and he went to swing his sword when the beast kicked him and he went flying towards the building. He let out a cry as he hit the wall. He opened his eyes to find his vision was blurry. He could barely out the hollow's form but he could see it was heading away from him.

_Karin._

Ichigo went to stand but quickly fell back down. His vision began to darken and he struggled to stay awake but eventually he could feel his head begin to fall.

_Karin!_

"Is he ok? Should we call dad?"

"Yuzu, if we call him he'll blow it way out of proportion."

"Well I'm just worried. Plus Rukia-nee is healing herself. She got really hurt-

"What?"

Ichigo finally came to his senses and he opened his eyes to see both of his sisters staring at him.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were awake," Yuzu said walking over to him. "Do you need anything, juice, wate-

"Rukia's hurt," he asked and he saw Yuzu's eyes widen before she bit her lip.

"There was a lot of blood on her but she made me look at you and Karin first. She said she would be fine and since you were unconscious," Yuzu trailed off and Ichigo turned to Karin who was glaring at the wall next to where Ichigo was lying.

"What else happened," he asked noticing her angry expression.

"It was nothin-

"I doubt that," Ichigo said cutting off Yuzu.

"Ichi-

"She got hurt saving me. The damn hollow came after me and I was useless," Karin said looking down with her fists clenched. "I couldn't do anything. She had to save me."

"I didn't have to do anything."

Karin's head snapped up and Ichigo looked over to where a frowning Rukia leaned against the doorframe.

"Rukia," Ichigo said and he saw her smile.

"I'm glad to see you're alright Ichigo," she told him and she walked over to him and placed her hand against his cheek. "I was worried."

"Well he only seems to have a concussion but what about you? Are you alright," Yuzu asked and Rukia removed her hand from Ichigo's cheek.

"I'm fine, but I am hungry. How about some sundaes and a Toradora marathon," Rukia suggested and Yuzu cheered.

"That sounds great I'll get the ice cream!"

Yuzu tore out of the room and Ichigo could hear her rummaging around the kitchen. Rukia and Karin remained in the room and Ichigo watched Rukia walk over to his sister and loop her arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, we have a romantic comedy to watch," Rukia said and Ichigo watched Karin's angry expression let up slightly.

"Do we have chocolate syrup," she asked and Rukia grinned.

"I believe so."

The two girls walked out and Ichigo felt his lips twist up into a smile. Had it been him who saved Karin she would have moped around the house for days. Rukia just had a way with her, both his sisters really. Ichigo had never Karin smile so much since she was a toddler.

He decided to head up to his room while the Kurosaki woman enjoyed their shoujo fix. He climbed the stairs and he could hear their laughter from the living room. He smiled as he walked into his room. He decided to study for an upcoming history quiz and he studied at his desk until he could hear light footsteps approach his room. He turned around just as Rukia walked in.

"Enjoy your show?"

"It was good," Rukia told him sitting on the edge of his bed. "Yuzu was crying at the end."

"She cries when she watches Looney Tunes," Ichigo deadpanned and Rukia gasped.

"If the clever tricks of Bugs Bunny don't bring you to tears then what will," she asked her hand against her chest. Ichigo chuckled and closed his textbook. The two sat in silence before Ichigo reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Thank-you."

Rukia looked up at him and squeezed his hand. "It was nothing."

"No it wasn't," Ichigo argued. "You saved her when I couldn't. She is one of the most important people in my life and you saved her life. That warrants a thank-you."

"But you seem to be forget she is also one of my precious people. I love just as if she was my own sister. I would lay my life on the line for either of your sisters. They mean a lot to me," she told him and Ichigo felt as if someone had punched him in the gut.

He took a long look at her. This girl, this woman, was willing to lay her life on the line for not only him but his family. This woman read stupid manga, and had an unhealthy obsession with rabbits. She had horrible bed head in the morning and refused to drink coffee without at least half a bag if sugar. She only listed to classical music and thought that Shakespeare was a douche. This was the woman who his sisters adored and his father doted on. This was the woman who he couldn't picture living without and it appeared that she had no intentions of making him do so. He..he didn't know what to say to her.

"I love you."

Ok, that could work.

"What did you just say," Rukia asked her eyes wide.

"I love you," Ichigo repeated his face flushing. He didn't bother trying to hide his embarrassment and he could see Rukia too was becoming flustered.

"O-oh."

The two sat there in silence before Rukia cleared her throat.

"I do too," she finally said and Ichigo looked over at her.

"What?"

"Love you," she told him and she looked up at him. "I love you."

"I know," Ichigo said and Rukia glared at him.

"What do you mean, 'you know'?"

"Well, it's not like it's hard to figure it out," he told her and she huffed before slapping his arm.

"You jerk! Who says that to a girl after she tells you she loves you?"

"I think the answer's obvious midget."

Rukia pulled her hand back to hit him again but he caught it and pulled her into his lap. He entwined his fingers in hers and leaned down to nuzzle her hair.

"The man who told her he loves her," he whispered before pressing his lips to her neck. "And the man who meant every word of it."

* * *

The First Time They Told Their Friends

"We're dating."

Rukia nearly spat out her juice at Ichigo's abrupt statement. What was that moron thinking? They had been dating, if you could call it that, for nearly three months and they had a mutual agreement to not tell anyone. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if word got back to the soul society.

She looked up at her friends who had all looked up at Ichigo's outburst. They had all frozen before Uryu adjusted his glasses.

"So," he asked and Rukia saw Ichigo falter.

"So?"

"We already knew about it. You two aren't as sneaky as you think you are."

After a few moments of silence Uryu sighed.

"Kurosaki close your mouth, you look like a moron. And pass the soy sauce."

* * *

The First Time Ichigo Truly Feared For His Life

Ichigo walked quickly through the soul society; he had a clear destination in his head. He waved at any familiar faces and before he knew it he was facing the gates that blocked the Kuchiki residence from the rest of the soul society. Ichigo took a deep breath before knocking.

"State your name and business."

"It's Kurosaki Ichigo and I'm here to see Byakuya."

The gates swung open and Ichigo was met with a bowing figure in a shinigami uniform.

"It is an honor to be in your presence Kurosaki-sama."

Ichigo nearly blanched at the formal greeting but he managed to nod before walking towards where he knew the main household was. He walked to the house and he saw people point and whisper behind their hands as he passed by. He found it strange since he didn't see a lot of people when he usually ventured into the soul society. He was usually too busy dealing with a life or death crisis to see any regular people.

"Kuchiki-sama is in the courtyard Kurosaki-sama," a young maid informed him as he walked onto the porch. He thanked her and walked around the house until he saw a clearing where a certain captain sat on the edge of a koi pond. Ichigo walked up to him and when he didn't turn Ichigo cleared his throat.

"I sensed your presence the second you entered this world. I am no untrained child," Byakuya said his tone sharp and cold like his sword.

"Well usually when someone you know comes over to your home you greet them."

"Do not lecture me on etiquette Kurosaki," Byakuya told him before standing. Byakuya turned around and Ichigo stood his ground as a pair of icy gray ears stared into his own. "Why are you here, boy?

"I need to talk to you about something," Ichigo said and Byakuya raised a single thin eyebrow.

"And what is that?"

"I'm dating Rukia."

Byakuya's eyes instantly narrowed to slits and Ichigo saw the man's hand twitch towards his sword.

"So you are courting my sister," Byakuya said glaring at him. "I expected this to happen but I was still hopeful she would reject your advances. Oh well," Byakuya said grasping the hilt of sword. "I suppose I will have to test your worthiness."

Ichigo gulped as Byakuya held Senbon Sakura out. He grabbed Zangetsu and it was only the thoughts of vibrant, violet eyes that kept him from just turning around. He remembered what happened last time he fought Byakuya and it wasn't really helping his confidence.

"Well let's begin Kurosaki."

Shit.

* * *

First Time They Both Belonged To The Same World

"Alright now, be warned, this will probably hurt. You are dying after all," Urahara chirped and Rukia winced at his choice of words. Ichigo was sitting in a chair and Urahara was holding a vial in his hands.

"Ichigo are you sure about this," she asked and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I've told you already, I want to be with you and if that means leaving this world then so be it. Besides anyone who matters to me will be able to see my spirit form anyway," he said and Rukia felt her eyes tear up.

"Rukia-nee don't cry, now you and Ichi-nii can be together forever," Yuzu said despite the tears that flowing down her own cheeks.

Ichigo had brought the idea up a few weeks ago. High school graduation was coming up and he didn't see the point of going to college when he was always getting summoned to the soul society. He had said it was time to pick one. He had talked to the captains about it and he would be appointed third seat in the sixth division under her brother. Now he just had to die.

The thought made her sick.

"Rukia relax, it won't take long. You'll see me again before you know it," Ichigo assured her before letting out a hiss as Urahara sunk a needle into his skin. The silver fluid quickly went into his skin and Ichigo's skin immediately began to pale. Karin and Yuzu walked to him and held his hands. Rukia let them have their time with him and she was surprised when she felt a hand grab hers. She looked over to see Isshin smiling at his son.

"It will be fine," he assured her as he watched his son's life begin to fade. "Just let the last thing he sees be your smile."

Rukia managed a small smile and she could see Ichigo's eyes light up slightly before every sign of life faded from them. She winced as Karin and Yuzu's sobs rang in her ears but she watched them both gasp as Ichigo's spirit appeared in front of them.

"What's wrong with you guys," he asked and his sisters grinned as they looked at him.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Yuzu said and Isshin chuckled.

"He's dead, I think he's far from alright," Isshin joked and that finally put a smile on Rukia's face. She released Isshin's hand and walked over to Ichigo. He smiled gently at her and he grabbed her hand.

"So I guess I'll see you on the other side," he said and Rukia smiled a few stray tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I suppose so."

"Hurry up and find me midget," he said and Rukia leaned in and kissed him. He grabbed her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck. She loved this man and she didn't know what she had done to deserve his love in return.

"I will carrot top," she told him as they broke apart.

"Ok, it's time for the last step. After this all we have to do is find him," Urahara said holding up the bottom of sword. Rukia gave Ichigo one last kiss before stepping back, not letting go of his hand.

"I love you," she told him and he smirked.

"I know."

Urahara pressed to bottom of it to Ichigo's forehead and Rukia watched as Ichigo's spirit faded.

"Watch out for him, will ya?"

Rukia turned around and smiled at Ichigo's family. "I don't know what you're talking about. We'll be back to visit in no time. You won't even have time to miss him," she told them and they smiled at her.

"We'll miss you," Karin told her and Rukia pulled her into a hug. Yuzu joined in and Rukia felt more tears fall.

"I'll miss you guys too."

"Come on Ms. Kuchiki, it's time for you to go find lover boy," Urahara said and Rukia stepped forward as he opened up a gate for her.

"See you soon," Isshin said waving.

"Yeah, see you soon."

Rukia stepped forward and with one last look at the Kurosaki's she stepped forward and she felt her body disappear before it was replaced by her usual spirit form.

"Ready Rukia?"

Rukia looked over to see Renji standing at her side. She gave him a smile.

"Let's go get him."

* * *

Ok that's it for this oneshot. I started working on this a few months ago and I'm glad to see it finished. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please **review** and I'd like to hear what your **favorite first** was. Also check out my other Ichiruki stories.

**-Sakura478**


End file.
